


Newt Gets Caught

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Scamandercest - Freeform, bottom!Newt, omg, top!theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: This was a request form a tumblr user on my tumblr @mr-Scamandercest





	Newt Gets Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user said: Prompt idea...Theseus gets home from a trip a couple days early and hears Newt pleasuring himself saying his name. You can decide what happens next 😉😘

Theseus opens up the door to his apartment that he shares with his brother. He’s been gone working on a case in South America. Some Grindelwald followers were attacking The South American Ministry of Magic and they pleaded Theseus’ department to help take the young wizards into custody. Theseus and his coworkers all went down to the continent to take care of the problem which they expected to take a week long to handle but only took three days. Now Theseus was back home at one in the morning, sneaking into the apartment to not wake Newt up.

He walks through the door and closes it slowly and quietly. Theseus takes off his coat and hangs it. While he’s taking off his shoes he hears a small moan. Confused, Theseus goes towards the bottom of the stairs and peers up. Another moan is heard and Theseus slowly walks up the stairs. When he gets to the top he peeks around the corner into the open bedroom and sees Newt, laying on the bed, two fingers deep in himself. The younger wizard’s pants are around his ankles and his shirt is on the ground.

Theseus blushes and looks away from his moaning brother. He’s about to walk away and leave Newt to have his privacy when Newt yells out his name. Quickly he checks to see if he’s noticed him standing there but to Theseus’ surprise, he hasn’t.

“Faster Theseus! Oh my gosh please! I need.. I need….”

Without thinking Theseus walks into the room and crawls on top of Newt. The younger wizard jumps, startled, and whines as he slips his fingers out of himself.

“What do you need, baby boy? Don’t stop, you were doing so good.” Theseus take off his suspenders and unbuttons his shirt slowly. Newt lays still underneath Theseus and watches as his brother strip teases him. 

“I wasn’t kidding Newt. Put those fingers back to use.”

“But you just got back! We haven’t even talked yet!”

 

“We’re talking right now, love. Plus I caught you fingering yourself without me here.”

“I’ve missed you so much Theseus. I need your touch.”

“Touch yourself and we’ll talk about it.” Theseus smirks down at Newt who is now quickly inserting his fingers into himself.

Theseus finally takes his shirt off and pulls his pants down to reveal tight boxers holding Theseus’ erection. He pulls his boxers down and whimpers at the cold that hits his privates.

“Oh my… Theseus please hurry..”  
“So needy Newt.”

Theseus strokes himself while watching Newt get deeper and go faster. He starts rubbing Newt at the same pace and both of them are a moaning mess. Theseus leans into his brother and they lock lips. Only three days and both of them needed this so much they didn’t even realize it until now. Newt nips at Theseus’ bottom lip and slips his tongue into his mouth. They battle for dominance until Theseus wins and shushes his brother harder into the sheets. 

Newt gasps as he releases and pulls away from Theseus while slipping his fingers out of his hole. The older brother continues to stroke himself until he releases onto his brother’s stomach. Theseus moves his mouth up to his brother’s ear and sucks on his ear lobe. Newt moans and grinds against his lover. Theseus trails his lips down Newt’s neck, leaving kisses and nips on the way down to his shoulder. He sucks a big purple hickey and bites it lightly. 

“Mine.”

He continues to suck and bite marks all over his brother’s neck, chest, and shoulders. 

“Always yours.”

Theseus pulls away from his masterpiece and Newt groans at his brother’s gaze. The older brother reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom. He rips the condom open and rolls it onto his hardening dick. Theseus pours some lube onto his hand and applies it onto himself. He lines up with Newt’s hole and slowly pushes in.

“THESEUS!”

The older brother stops automatically and looks at his brother with worried eyes.

“Are you ok-” 

“WHY DID YOU STOP?”

 

Quickly Theseus picks up the pace and chuckles. He pushes deeper and thrusts faster into Newt. The bed starts to squeak with every thrust and usually that’s a good sign. Theseus trails a hand onto Newt’s chest and pinches his nipples. The younger brother moans and leans up to his brother. He smashes his lips onto his and places both hands on the sides of Theseus’ face, pulling him closer. Newt wraps his legs around his brother’s waist and groans as Theseus thrusts harder.

Theseus’ pace starts to get sloppy and Newt knows they both are close to releasing their loads for a second time. 

“Cum for me, baby boy. Let your moans out. Release with me my love.”

 

Both Scamander brothers cum on each other’s stomachs. They both stay there for some time, panting, until Theseus finally pulls out and stands up to grab a towel. 

“So.. why are you here so early?” Newt pants out as he stands up and walks into the bathroom where Theseus walked to. 

“The young Grindelwald followers were easy to take down. They didn’t know very good spells and to be honest I think they were just a distraction.”

Newt nods his head and crosses his arms over his clearly marked upper body. Theseus grins at his work and locks eyes with his beautiful brother. He walks over to him and places his hands onto his waist.

“Let’s not talk about that though. Would you like to have a shower with me so we can both get cleaned off? Then we can have after-sex talk.”

Newt smiles up at Theseus and pecks him on the lips before walking over to the shower.


End file.
